


Running Out of Time

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Everyone knew that (y/n) and Loki were never allowed to be in the same room together, it was too powerful, but some miscommunication leads to (y/n) seeing Loki again for the first time in a long time.





	Running Out of Time

You were on your way out of the compound with Steve when you heard, “ **_Hello, love_ ** ”. Turning around quickly you saw him,  **_Loki_ ** . Steve sighed turning to Thor, “I thought I’d told you to wait until I called”. 

Thor shrugged, “I don’t have a cell phone, you could’ve sent a raven”. Steve just shook his head, watching the event unfold. You took a step towards the raven haired prince, “... **_loki?_ ** ”. 

He was on a literal leash, being held by Thor. It was the first time you’d seen him since he’d run away. Loki looked you up and down, “ **_Oh I’ve missed you darling_ ** ”. 

You found yourself smirking, and Loki was grinning like a madman. Cursing at Thor he said, “ **_If only I could show you my pet_ ** ”. By now Bucky, Sam and Tony had joined you. 

Tony pointed at you and Loki, “Woah woah woah, I thought we all knew Reindeer Games and (y/n) weren’t supposed to be around each other”. You couldn’t help yourself, you were so drawn to him. 

Part of it was because you knew a side to Loki that no one else knew, you saw him for who he truly was. A man that from a very young age had been pitted against his brother, lead to believe he never belonged, and had the truth hidden from him. 

Steve repeated, “ _ I guess I was supposed to send a raven instead of a phone call to Thor.. _ ”. Tony just gave an annoyed face, but you were all blocking them out. 

You waved your hand, using your own magic to free Loki of his chains. He moved his jaw and head around as you heard various cracks. Sam looked to you, “ **_What the hell (y/n)?!_ ** ”. 

Loki moved swiftly towards you, crashing his lips against yours. You ran your hands through his hair causing him to groan, “ **_Eager are we my pet?_ ** ”. 

His laugh was so low it was almost a growl. Thor had his hammer in his hand, “Brother..do not do anything stupid-”. Loki cupped your face in both hands, but rolled his eyes and turned around. 

Everyone was standing in a fighting stance. Bucky and Steve had their hands resting on their guns as they were all ready to attack. He took a step forward making everyone flinch. 

“Is this how little you trust me brother? And here I thought we had grown”. You rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder, and Thor noticed how Loki automatically became more relaxed. 

Smiling you said, “Loki, trust takes time-”. Loki’s expression softened as he listened to your voice. You stood in front of him, resting a hand on his chest. 

Looking up you smirked, “ **_Eventually they’ll see the man I see...the man I love...the man I’ve missed for so long_ ** ”. Loki looked deeply into your eyes, feeling so guilty for how long he’d been gone. 

Steve lowered his hand, letting everyone know that they could relax. Loki shook his head, “ **_Leaving the only woman I have ever truly loved was no easy feat darling...I just didn’t-_ ** ”. 

You cut him off by kissing him again, knowing that it was most likely Loki’s own insecurities and self doubt that had caused him to run away. Smirking you said, “You can explain later, we have more important issues to discuss”. 

Loki licked his lips, “ **_You are dangerously intoxicating love_ ** ”. Taking him by the hand you began to lead him away. Steve held up his hands, “Hey! Where are you guys going we have-”. 

Tony patted Steve on the back, “We’ll tell you when you’re a little bit older Capsicle”. Loki had left because he knew he brought danger into your life, and with how powerful Thanos was becoming Loki feared that he’d just make you a target. 

He had thought about you every night, his memories with you being the only things that allowed him to get any sleep. Loki now knew that he could never leave you again, he wanted to be right beside the woman he loved as you conquered any possible threats together. 


End file.
